Some aspects of the fabrication of structures for use in the electronics industry require the formation of holes in a substrate. Often, the holes punched in the substrate are quiet small. Additionally, typically the holes must be very accurately located. These factors also subject the apparatus utilized to form the holes to similar tolerance and alignment standards.
As previously discussed the invention involves optimizing the alignment of the first die aperture and the second die aperture with respect to each other and also with respect to the punch so that there is minimal friction from the walls of the apertures as the punch passes through the apertures. A perfect alignment is not required. In that regard, as previously noted, punches and dies have clearances and tolerances. As such, any clearance would mean that a perfect alignment is not absolutely necessary for the assembly to operate since there could be open space at least partially around the punch. Thus, as previously pointed out, an intent of the invention is to have the die apertures as optimally close as concentrically permitted which again does not require perfect alignment. In practicing the invention, as previously described, attempts are made to align the first and second apertures with respect to each other while attempting to advance the punch through the apertures. This means that the optimal alignment that is attempted to be achieved is one with regard, not only, to the first and second die apertures but also with regard to the punch. The optimal alignment is achieved by rotating a die while the punch is attempted to be depressed repeatedly until the most concentric alignment between the punch receiving aperture 40 and the punch receiving aperture 50 is achieved. In describing actual practices of the invention, it has been previously pointed out that a plurality of die and punch sets for an assembly have been matched for rotation alignment. In utilizing the invention the components of the potential sets were selected which did not fit well regardless of rotation of alignment. Accordingly, these components could be eliminated from the final assemblies. The remainder of the components by use of the invention could then be optimally matched to provide a better fitting die bar assembly which results in higher punch and die life.